


Like a Screen Door in a Hurricane

by FrenchKey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Crying, Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Praise Kink, Prince Thor (Marvel), Self-Esteem Issues, Thor in a Suit, Topping from the Bottom, inappropriate use of Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Clint doesn't think someone like Thor could ever be interested in someone like him. Fortunately he's wrong.





	Like a Screen Door in a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayofOlympus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas present for the fabulous JayofOlympus. Here it is as a New Year Present for the rest of you. It's not the filthiest thing I've written this year but only by a thin margin. Enjoy!

‘But, Naaat, I don’t wanna…’ Clint whined.

Nat raised a thoroughly expressive eyebrow. Clint rolled his eyes. Nat twitched their nose. Clint sighed.

‘Yeah, fine, you’ve got a point,’ he said.

‘I’ll bring your tux up later,’ they agreed.

Clint groaned and threw himself backwards onto the bed. Nat laughed as they left.

It wasn’t the gala that was the problem, as such. It was more who would be there. And what they’d be wearing. Tony was hosting, of course, but all the Avengers and associates were expected to attend while looking their best. Clint groaned again. He wasn’t entirely sure his sanity could cope with seeing Thor in a suit one more time. The armour was bad enough but the villains were usually enough of a distraction that he could cope. Parties and galas were a different kettle of fish. He was officially doomed.

Thor proved him right several hours later. Clint was hovering by the bar, Nat beside him in a gorgeous dove grey suit and killer louboutins. He grabbed them by the wrist as soon as he caught a glimpse of Thor striding into the room. His dark grey suit was cut to perfection with butt hugging pants and a jacket that drew attention to the breadth of his shoulders. Clint whined in the back of his throat. Nat chuckled at him. 

‘You’re pathetic,’ they muttered. Clint couldn’t really disagree. ‘Just go and talk to him, dumbass.’

Clint turned back to the bar and ordered another drink, pointedly ignoring Nat and the hissing they were doing. Eventually they gave up and walked away, probably to go and torture some other poor helpless soul. Clint sighed in relief and turned to go and find Bucky. He was always good for some commiseration over unfairly attractive and unattainable men. Instead, he nearly spilled his drink down his front as Thor materialised in front of him. He’d barely been at the gala ten minutes and he’d already lost his jacket. Clint whimpered.

‘My friend!’ Thor exclaimed, ‘Are you enjoying the revels?’

Clint couldn’t find his voice. Thor had rolled the sleeves of his blue shirt to his elbows and loosened his tie slightly. The loss of his jacket had revealed the grey waistcoat beneath. All of Clint’s attention was on the toned forearms Thor was displaying. 

‘What ails you, Clint?’ Thor asked, suddenly concerned. 

He stepped forward into Clint’s space and laid a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. Clint licked his lips. He couldn’t help it. Thor’s hand was big and warm, spanning his forehead and slightly caressing his hair. He saw Thor’s eyes suddenly drop and understanding bloom. His eyes fell closed and he tensed. 

‘Relax, my friend,’ Thor rumbled, ‘I believe I begin to see the problem.’

Clint’s eyes flew open in surprise as Thor’s hand stroked backwards across his hair to cradle the back of his head. He shivered. Thor ran his thumb down the side of his neck and stepped closer so that his body hid Clint from the rest of the room. 

‘I have waited many weeks for you to approach me. I am neither blind nor unintelligent. I have seen the looks that you have given me, the lust in your eyes, the way you watch me. I know that you want. You need not fear rejection from this quarter.’

All of this was whispered into Clint’s ear in Thor’s deep, resonant voice. Clint tried to think unsexy thoughts but completely failed to prevent his dick springing to attention in his pants. From the smug look Thor threw at him, he was well aware of the effect he was having. 

‘It would not do to depart with unseemly haste and appear ungrateful to our gracious host,’ Thor continued. ‘We must stay a while but afterwards, should you wish, you should visit me in my quarters and we shall see what may become of those looks. Does this please you?’

Clint nodded a little. Thor brushed his thumb up and down, invoking a tremendous shiver in Clint.

‘I require your verbal consent, my friend, for I would do nothing against your will.’

Clint swallowed thickly.

‘Yes,’ he whispered, ‘Please.’

Thor nodded regally and stepped back.

‘Then I shall see you later.’

Clint watched him walk away appreciatively. He had no idea how he was going to survive the rest of the gala with his dignity intact. Nat suddenly reappeared at his side.

‘Don’t say anything,’ he warned them. ‘Not a single word.’

They just laughed.

***

As soon as the lift doors closed behind them, Thor swept Clint into his arms and pinned him against the wall. Clint groaned and tipped his head back which gave Thor the opportunity to lean in and graze it with his teeth. Clint yowled. He was vaguely aware of the lift stopping and Thor carrying him down the corridor but he was much more interested in the deep drugging kisses Thor was bestowing on him. He was lowered gently onto a soft surface. Thor gently detached his grasping hands and pressed them firmly to his sides.

‘Allow me to look at you,’ he said.

Clint whined. Why would Thor want to look at him? He was a patchwork mess of scar tissue and barely healed scrapes. His body told the story of his life and he’d never thought it was one anyone would want to read. Experience had, of course, so far proven him correct. 

Thor was frowning. 

‘Why do you seek to hide yourself from me?’ he asked. ‘Do you not see your own beauty?’

‘’M a mess,’ Clint mumbled.

‘You have a warrior’s body. You have the lean muscle of a man dedicated to his craft,’ as he spoke, Thor dragged a single finger down Clint’s straining arm. ‘You have the scars of a man who has been blooded in battle but never beaten,’ he bent down and licked the scar that ran from Clint’s collarbone to his ear, the only remnant of a villain that had attempted to behead him. ‘You have the face of a man who has seen much, done much and experienced much, and yet has retained a curiosity and humour in the face of a world that tried to break him,’ Thor kissed the corner of his eye and Clint whimpered.

No one had ever said things like this to him before. In fact the best he’d ever had was ‘god you’re hot’ as someone whose name he didn’t even know ripped his clothes off. This was different. The only word he could think of to describe it was tenderness. He squirmed under Thor, partially from sheer embarrassment and partially in an attempt to distract him. He ground his hips up into Thor’s and tossed his head back, trying to look sexy.

‘I knew you would be a feisty one,’ Thor said, ‘But I’m going to need you to stay still for me.’

‘Make me,’ Clint said, a challenge in his voice.

Thor just chuckled and began to quickly and efficiently strip the tux from Clint’s body. He was careful not to cause any damage but each piece was thrown onto a nearby chair as soon as it was off. His cufflinks and tie pin were dropped onto the bedside table. Once he was naked, Thor pressed his wrists to the bedspread and stood up.  
‘Stay,’ he ordered and let go.

Clint stayed.

He breathed deeply through his nose and forced his eyes to drift closed. Thor had cornered him towards the end of the gala and dragged him into a deserted room. Clint had been expecting a quick blow and a goodnight but Thor had sat him down for a serious and unexpectedly comprehensive conversation about likes, dislikes, kinks and limits. He’d been reassured by Thor’s knowledge and calm. Somehow, he still hadn’t expected to be this affected by anything they did.

With his eyes closed, all of his other senses were heightened. He could hear Thor moving around the room, arranging things on the table and some sort of fabric swishing about. He could feel small movements through the mattress that meant Thor was doing something to the bed. He grumbled internally and tried to turn the analytical part of his brain off. 

‘I believe you are thinking too hard. Allow me to help,’ Thor said, right beside his ear. 

Clint jumped and then settled again. Thor’s hand had closed tightly around his wrists (both wrists at once, he noted absently) and his other hand was pressing down on one thigh. Clint wriggled a little, testing his range of motion and then squirming more seriously just to see what would happen. Thor pinched his thigh, hard. Clint lay perfectly still and breathed. His erection hadn’t really subsided at any point since the elevator but he was suddenly viscerally aware of it in a way that he hadn’t been before. 

Thor lifted his hand from Clint’s thigh and leaned over him. Clint barely resisted the temptation to arch up into his heat as he hovered just outside touching distance. Soft coils of rope dropped over his hands and pulled tight. Thor ran a finger underneath, loosened them slightly and then did something that Clint could tell would prevent them from loosening or tightening any further. He sighed and tugged gently. Thor swatted his thigh.

‘Lie at peace. I am not yet finished with you and if you undo my work I will be most displeased,’ he said.

Clint tried to focus on his breathing to help him settle but having been told not to move made him even twitchier somehow. Thor slid another loop of rope up onto his left ankle and stroked his leg from knee to ankle and back again.

‘You are being very good for me, Clint. Soon, I will allow you to move as you will for my bonds will hold even the strongest of Asgard’s warriors. You must simply wait a few moments more.’

As he spoke, he twined the rope around the other ankle, tested the tension of both and tied them off. 

‘There,’ he said, ‘Strain your lovely muscles as you will for you shall not move.’

Clint took him at his word and threw everything he had into escaping the ropes. Minutes later he dropped back to the bed, panting hard and cock dripping steadily onto his stomach. Thor was right. He wasn’t getting out of these ropes without permission.

‘Before we go further, tell me your colour,’ Thor requested.

‘Green,’ Clint moaned.

He flinched at another vicious pinch to his thigh.

‘Is that how you are expected to address me?’ 

Clint shook his head. ‘No, Sir. Sorry, Sir,’ he babbled.

‘Try again, little bird,’ Thor said.

‘Green, Sir.’

‘Good. Well done. You’re being very good for me, Clint. Now, remind me of your safeword?’

‘Loki, Sir, but you’ll also stop if I say red or stop.’

‘You have a good memory, little bird. I am impressed.’

Clint couldn’t help but preen slightly under the praise. He knew it wasn’t much, knew he barely deserved it but it still made him feel good. He could feel himself going slightly fuzzy around the edges, drifting slightly to that warm, soft place. 

‘I want you to open your eyes for a moment, my hawk.’

Clint groaned but complied. He blinked a little as the soft light stung his eyes and made them water.

‘Look,’ Thor commanded, taking him by the chin and turning his head. 

Clint gasped at the sight, trying and failing to draw a proper breath. His erection sprang once again to the forefront of his mind. He ached to touch it, to have Thor touch it, hell to get any sort of stimulation at all. Above him, resting on a mound of pillows, was Mjolnir. His wrists were directly lashed to the handle, while the rope that held his ankles passed under the bed and then back up again to tie on. It was no wonder he couldn’t move. Mjolnir moved for no man. He was well and truly stuck until Thor chose to release him. He whimpered.

‘Colour, my hawk?’

‘Green, oh god, so green, Sir. Thank you, Sir.’

‘I thought you would like that, little bird. My weapon, holding you, binding you in place for me, so I can do as I wish. You do make such a pretty picture like that,’ Thor murmured, running his huge warm hands up Clint’s sides and tweaking his nipples.

Despite that, Clint couldn’t help his minute flinch at the words. He wasn’t pretty. He never had been and he most likely never would be. It was kind of Thor to pretend though. He noticed Thor frown minutely at his words and hunched his shoulders in. Even when he was trying he wasn’t good enough.

Thor was kneeling between his thighs, holding himself up with one hand on the bed beside Clint’s head. He looked perfectly comfortable and Clint once again envied his strength. Thor ran a single finger across Clint’s ribs, the pressure just shy of ticklish. He then pressed his palm down and stroked up until his hand was framing Clint’s pec and he could use his thumb to brush his nipple. Clint sucked in a breath. 

‘Does that feel good, little bird?’ he asked.

Clint nodded rapidly. Thor’s position over him made him feel small and caged in but so utterly safe. His nipples had always been sensitive, not that many people bothered to pay attention to them and the attention was doing interesting things to his cock. He whined a little and tossed his head. 

‘I knew you would look like this,’ Thor murmured. ‘You’re gorgeous. My little wanton bird. You’re desperate for my touch. I am going to enjoy you at my leisure.’

Clint wanted to worry about that. It sounded like something he would usually worry about. The implication that Thor was going to torment him and tease him but the rope and the bulk of Thor above him was doing odd things to his head. Everything was just slightly fuzzy. It had been a very long time since he’d got anywhere near this state but he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t recognise the edges of subspace when they crept up on him.

Thor continued to brush his thumb over the nipple he was tormenting. The strokes were slow and hypnotic. They were still erotic but Clint found himself growing used to the rhythm and relaxing into it. Then, suddenly, Thor leaned down and sucked his other nipple into his mouth, flicking it rapidly back and forth with his tongue. Clint howled and tried to arch off the bed, only to be brought up short by the ropes on his wrists. He tossed his head back and pulled as hard as he could but Mjolnir was implacable. Thor chuckled.

‘You will not break free so easily, my little hawk. I have caught you. You wear my jesses and fly only with my permission. Does this please you, my sweet thing?’

‘Yes. Sir. Yes. God. Please, Sir,’ Clint babbled.

The feeling was overwhelming. He struggled vainly against the ropes. Trapped. He couldn’t break free. How long was it since he’d felt safe enough to be held by anyone? Nat didn’t count. They cared but had no inclination to keep. Here he was, pinned down, immobile, at the mercy of the strongest person he knew and yet he’d never felt safer. Something in him broke open at the realisation and he sobbed. Thor pinched his nipple and twisted.

‘Green, please don’t stop, Sir, green, green, green,’ he hurried to say.

‘I will not let you fall. Cry all you like, darling one. I have you,’ Thor murmured soothingly. His fingers continued to cruelly twist Clint’s nipple as a delicious counterpoint to his words. The feeling sent electric tingles straight to Clint’s neglected cock. He could feel it twitching and he was sure Thor was aware of it and choosing to ignore it. Tears fell freely down his cheeks.

‘Look at you. Lying there, broken open for me. In all my long years, I have never seen a prettier sight.’

‘Nooo,’ Clint wailed, ‘Not pretty. Fucked up and ugly.’ He was barely aware of what he was saying.

Thor scowled and swatted him gently on the thigh. 

‘I would hunt down every person who has ever made you feel this way, little bird. It is clear to me that you have been ill used.’

‘But,’ Clint stuttered, ‘Scars.’

‘I was there when you received this trophy,’ Thor said, pressing his lips to the mark of a scattershot of shrapnel above Clint’s hip. ‘You used your own body to shield young ones. This scar shows your bravery. You have it because you would not allow others to hurt when you could prevent it. This is valour that even some of Asgard are not capable of.’

Clint turned his head aside as Thor leaned forward.

‘You survived. You wear beautiful badges of your courage. Your scars are a testament to the greatest victory you have ever won. You yet live. As do others that would have perished but for you. There is no shame in reminders of this.’

The tears were falling thicker and faster now. Clint could barely catch a breath. He gasped gratefully as Thor leaned forward and took his mouth in a bruising kiss. He keened, kissing back clumsily. His head was floating somewhere in the stratosphere. Thor thought he was beautiful. Thor. A prince. An Asgardian. A man, over 1000 years old. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally believe it himself.

Thor pulled back and stroked his hands down Clint’s sides, skirting his puffy overstimulated nipples. He deftly avoided touching his straining cock and sat back. Clint shivered, suddenly cold. 

‘Do not fret, my hawk. I will not leave you,’ Thor said.

He reached across to the table and picked up a small bottle of lube that Clint hadn’t even noticed. He liberally coated his fingers. Clint braced for the cold touch against his hole but it never came. Instead Thor’s hand disappeared beside himself and his mouth dropped open. With his other hand he reached out and dragged a single fingertip from the base of Clint’s cock to the very tip. He dragged it through the small puddle of precome on his stomach and raised it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked the finger into his mouth. When the taste hit his tongue he moaned. Clint felt the vibrations travel up through his thighs and nearly came on the spot.

Clint lost track of time as Thor fingered himself open and used his other hand to gently, slowly tease Clint closer to the edge, backing off every time he got anywhere. Eventually, he straddled Clint’s waist and eased himself down onto his hard cock. Head thrown back and brow dotted with droplets of sweat, he looked every inch the decadent prince he was. His long hair streamed down his back. Clint desperately wanted to run his fingers through it. 

All of the sensation was almost too much for him. Thor was hot and tight around him. He loomed above him. The rope still cradled his wrists and ankles in an implacable grip and Mjolnir held him in an inescapable hold. He trembled. Thor began to rock slowly back and forward.

‘You feel wonderful, little bird. So perfect for me. There’s so much I still want to do to you,’ He kept up a reassuring stream of endearments and dirty talk as he rode Clint. 

Everything felt very far away and simultaneously very immediate to Clint. His focus narrowed down to his cock and the hot, tight grip of Thor around him. He couldn’t even buck up into the tight heat. He could only watch as Thor took himself in hand, head tipping back as he took his pleasure. It didn’t take long before he roared his completion, spilling himself in hot stripes across Clint’s stomach and chest. He worked himself through it and then dropped his hand down, hips stilling. His eyes were stormy and intense as they locked with Clint’s.

‘You are mine, little hawk. I have marked you and I shall not let you go for others to use and discard,’ he said, deep voice rumbling through Clint.

Clint whined and moved as much as he was able. Thor twisted his hips and worked himself free. He took Clint into his fist and pumped him hard and fast until he came, painting Thor’s fingers. He sobbed through his release, finally feeling whole and cared for. He checked out for a while.

***

He came back to himself, curled on his side under a soft blanket. Thor was spooned up behind him, radiating warmth. His face and body had been wiped clean and he felt refreshed. He wriggled a little, testing. Nothing hurt. Automatically, he began his post scene inventory. As well as being warm, clean and unhurt, he was still pleasantly relaxed. In fact, he was still hovering around the edges of subspace. Thor stroked up and down his side. Clint nuzzled backwards into his warm chest.

‘Did that please you?’ Thor asked.

‘Mmmhmm,’ Clint mumbled. ‘Was good. Felt safe. Warm.’

‘I am glad. I did not wish to hurt you.’

‘Didn’t.’

‘You were beautiful, Clint. You honoured me with your trust.’

‘You’re safe. Wouldn’t hurt me. Thank you.’

‘You are most welcome, my friend. Sleep now.’

Clint woke up several hours later. He was still warm but felt much more alert than he had the last time. Initially he thought he was alone but when he rolled over, he realised that Thor was sitting up next to him and poking at a tablet. He made an inquisitive noise.

‘How do you feel, my friend?’ Thor enquired.

‘Good,’ Clint replied, stretching out. ‘Better than I have for a long time actually.’

As he said it, he realised it was true. A large amount of residual tension that he hadn’t even been aware of had drained from him. His head felt clearer. He was more settled in his skin. 

‘Yeah, I feel great,’ he said.

‘I am glad I could provide assistance,’ Thor said. ‘Do you have any further needs?’

‘I could go for a drink about now,’ Clint said, suddenly noticing he was incredibly thirsty.

Thor handed over a bottle of water and Clint gulped it. When he’d finished, he handed it back and tried to subtly wriggle closer. Thor was having none of it and snagged him around the waist and dragged him in so that he was sitting in his lap. Clint giggled and then slapped a hand to his mouth. Clearly he was still a little high on the endorphins. He promptly decided he didn’t care and snuggled into Thor’s chest.

‘Was this just a one time thing?’ he murmured eventually.

‘Only if you wish,’ Thor replied. ‘Now that I have had you, I am not eager to let you free again, my hawk, but I would not cage you against your will.’

‘I think I’d like to be kept by you,’ Clint admitted quietly.

‘Then it is settled,’ Thor said. 

Clint hummed happily in agreement and leaned in, utterly content.


End file.
